


Toujours Pur

by Weasleymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Wordcount: 100-200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets some disturbing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toujours Pur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Updated Black Family Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177307) by RedNinjaWolf @ Deviant Art. 



> You get to take your pick at who Harry is talking about...could be a NUMBER of people.  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Harry sat on the floor of Number 12 looking down at the parchment he had spread out before him and then up at the tapestry on the wall. _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ 'Toujours pur'. Always pure. He’d researched for weeks, finally filling in all the blanks.
> 
>  
> 
> He went white, then green. He could feel the burn of the sickness trying to creep up his throat. With a few deep breaths he tried to suppress it. It was useless, he scampered to the water closet and vomited until he could hardly catch his breath.
> 
>  
> 
> “Harry!” Ron exclaimed after hearing the noise, going to the door. He looked down at Harry sitting next to the toilet, sweaty and pale. “Are you okay?!”
> 
>  
> 
> “I had sex with my cousin.” Harry choked out before he was leaning towards the bowl again.


End file.
